The Color of Money
The Color of Money is the third episode of the first season, which was first broadcast on June 9, 2001. Summary Riley and Chloe find that they have no money for a concert they want to go to, so Larry surprises them by buying three tickets to the concert. The day after the concert, the money from their school fundraiser is missing, and immediately suspect Larry of taking it. Meanwhile, Manuelo finds it hard to spend some time with his girlfriend, Khandi, since Jake keeps interfering. Plot In the morning, Chloe, Riley, and Macy are all having a bad morning, so to cheer then up, Manuelo gets the idea to create a song of different sounds with items around the kitchen. Macy, Riley, and Chloe all join in and walk out of the house happier, leaving Manuelo pleased that he got out of making breakfast. At school, Riley, Chloe, and Larry are fundraising to save the dolphins. Larry models the outfits they are trying to sell, and they end up making over $200. That night, the girls decide they want to go see a concert, but the tickets are $75 each, and they cannot afford to go, especially because Chloe is bad at saving money. Jake stops by and asks Macy out to dinner, but she cannot go because she has a meeting. Jake tells Manuelo about how he is feeling lonely, and invites himself along to Manuelo's date that night. Chloe and Riley look around the living room for any loose change, and come up short. Larry rings their doorbell and surprises the twins with tickets and VIP parking to the concert, which causes them to scream in excitement. The next day at school, after their teacher reminds them to lock up the money every day, the twins check their total and discover that all of their money is missing. They realize Larry stole the money and freak out, but he tells them to calm down because his grandmother always sends him $200 for his birthday, which happens to be on that day. However, this year, his grandmother decided to donate the money to a good cause instead. The girls begin to chase Larry, who runs away. In their room, Riley is freaking out, and Chloe states they can earn the money back in a week. Riley, however, decides to tell their parents, but backs out because she didn't want to break their hearts. The door bell rings, and they open the door to Larry in an Abraham Lincoln disguise. Larry presents them with the idea to get jobs to pay off the money since Chloe and Riley would also be considered accessories to his crime. At Neptune's Net, Manuelo, his date Khandi, and Jake are all on their "date". Jake talks to Khandi, while Manuelo is irritated with him for crashing his date. Back at their mother's house, Chloe, Riley, and Larry all look through job offers in the kitchen. Macy tells the twins she is proud of them for getting jobs, and they decide on what to do: babysitting for Riley, dog walking for Larry, and gardening for Chloe. The girls have a terrible time working, but Chloe comes up with the idea to become entrepeanurs by getting other people to do the jobs for them and taking a cut of the money. Riley scares a bunch of kids into working for them and doing the job well. Meanwhile, Manuelo and Khandi are having another date, but Jake interrupts again, to apologize for the previous night. He mentions his dauhters, which Khandi connects to her niece, who is around Chloe and Riley's age. Khandi and Jake look through old picture albums, while Manuelo is visibily annoyed. Khandi realizes she has to leave, announces she got a promotion, and will be away for 6 months to Manuelo and Jake, before leaving. At school, Chloe collects the money from the kids, and they realize they almost paid back the full amount. When they reach the total they need with Larry's contribution, their teacher catches them, revealing she has known about the missing money all week, and calls home to their parents. Macy lectures her kids, saying they should have told them about Larry taking the money, and gives the punishment of all the chores around the house for a month to Chloe and Riley. Manuelo, who is still bad, tells Jake that they are breaking up. Trivia *Larry's birthday is in this episode, but it does not specify his age. Gallery oouoio.png 7uiui'.png 8iouioui.png jiol.png uiyiujioi.png ghjop.png jioop.png tickets.png jiopi.png iojioiuio.png iouiou.png oiyoi.png oiuiou.png jhjuyyuyu.png jjjhjjnjh.png uiyuio.png ffffl;.png iuy98ui.png khandi.png kjhjk.png mjhjhk.png tyfghj.png huihiyijk.png nnnhjk.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes